Forever (I Do)
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: It's the day of the kidnapping and Mello is being crushed by doubts. Matt is a lot less worried. "It's about you and me, forever. Even if I have to wait for you in the afterlife."


**Spoilers! Watch the entire anime or read the manga first!**

When Matt opened his eyes, he found Mello to be already awake. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Mello shook his head, not meeting Matt's eyes.

"You shouldn't worry this much. It's a good plan."

"But what if…"

"Don't do that. Please. It's going to be okay." He kissed Mello, but got no response. "Come on, time to get up."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you forever."

Matt sighed and held his boyfriend close to him. "It's almost over. We're almost free from Kira. Don't you like that thought?"

"I do. But I also like being alive."

"Oh, cheer up, will you? I'm going to make breakfast."

"No, stay… Matt…"

He disappeared into the kitchen. There were empty beer bottles scattered across the countertop. After Lidner's phone call, they had formed their plan and gone straight to bed. In the dark Mello had gone on and on about the risks and everything that could go wrong. "What if you don't manage to get away? What if Takada finds a way to kill me anyway? What if you get shot? They have some big guns, and they might not be afraid to use them…"

Matt had held him close and let him ramble on without listening. When he had fallen asleep, Mello must have sneaked away and attempted to ease his worries with alcohol. It couldn't have worked very well, judging from the way he had woken up. Perhaps some coffee and eggs would make him feel better.

Mello didn't eat much. His stomach seemed to have died already. Just like they would… No. It was going to be okay. Matt said so. It had to be.

They showered together, neither of them speaking, simply holding each other. They got dressed. Checked their equipment. Went over the plan again. Eight hours to kill.

"Mello, you should sleep. You're going to need your energy."

"Matt, these might be the last few hours I ever get to spend with you. I'm not going to sleep even one second away."

"At least lie down."

"But…"

"I'll lie with you."

And so they laid down on top of their sheets, allowing time to pass as they savored each other's presence. Hands played around, small kisses were exchanged.

"I love you," Mello said as he traced Matt's fingers with his own. "I now regret not having said this more often."

"Hey, I love you, too. But I promise you that you'll have many more chances to say so. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, buddy."

"Can we pretend for the next coming hours that Kira doesn't exist? Just you and me, no danger, no world outside of this apartment. Only you and me, until it's time to go."

"Of course."

They talked about nothing and laughed about stupid things. Matt complained about the neighbors and Mello told one "Did you know..." after the other. Now and then they kissed or laid in silence.

The alarm clock was a slap in their faces. It destroyed their happy bubble and forced them to come back to reality.

"Time to go," Matt whispered.

Mello nodded, but it took a few more minutes before either of them got up. They gathered everything they needed and walked down to the garage. Every step was heavier than the last. They never let go of each other's hand. "This is it," Matt said once they had reached their vehicles. "I guess we…"

Mello pulled Matt in for a deep kiss. "Let's just get this over with," he whispered once their lips had parted. He backed away and their hands finally broke contact. He was determined to get on his bike and ride away now that he could still find it in himself to do so.

"Marry me!"

Mello stopped in his tracks and looked around at Matt. "What?"

"Once all this is over… Once we're safe and free… Please… Marry me."

It took a while for Mello to wrap his mind around Matt's question. Tears welled up in his eyes as he laughed about the absurdity of this whole situation.

"Mello?"

Within seconds his arms were around Matt's neck. "You idiot. We're about to save the whole world and all you can think about is some legal document you want me to sign?"

"It's not about the document. It's about you and me, forever."

Mello chuckled. "That sounds cheesy."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Of course I do. But damn it, Matt, we might not even make it out alive together."

"I will be with you, even if I have to wait for you in the afterlife."

"You're such an idiot."

"You love it."

"I do."

They shared one last kiss before it was, finally, time to go.

* * *

Matt was so happy, he felt like nothing could bring him down. Not even the Japanese policemen pointing their guns at him.

"You can't possible fire at…"

The first bullet hurt, just like the second, the third, the fourth… He sank to the ground in a state of searing pain. As the pain numbed down, so did his consciousness. All he could think of was Mello, and that their wedding had to be delayed now. But they would find each other again, eventually.

 _I do.  
_

* * *

Mello didn't care about what would happen anymore. Matt was gone. Near already got what he wanted. Did it matter now if Mello would die or not? In fact, wouldn't it be better?

"Matt… I'm sorry…"

Mello didn't have any doubt what the pain in his chest meant. He knew it was pointless to fight it. Dying was scary, but he knew it was going to be alright. Matt had told him so. He would be waiting for him on the other side. They would be together. Forever.

 _I do._


End file.
